To Reverse The Curse
by Awesome11
Summary: Tsuna and the Vongola lost to Checkerface. They're going to become the next Arcobaleno. but before they can Byakuran sends Tsuna to an parallel world where his brother will be the Decimo and he never met his guardians. Now Tsuna has to try and find out how to reverse the curse and turn the Arcobaleno back to normal since they've become Vindice, without giving away his true identity
1. Parallel World?

Tsuna stared blankly ahead. He felt so very lost right now. His eyes started to scan the battle field. There was Enma, blood pouring out of his shoulder, unconscious. He could see Dino, his eyes were staring open blankly, and blood poured out of a wound on his stomach, but there was no life force behind it. Tears pricked his eyes as he saw Xanxus on the truck of a tree, there was a sword through his chest, keeping him up there.

They had won the battle of the Arcobaleno's. They had been team Reborn. It had seemed so harmless. Fight for an Arcobaleno. The winner gets his curse released. He should've seen it was a trick. Now he had just seen all the Arcobaleno become Vindice, even Lal Mirch, even…Uni.

It would forever haunt him in his dreams, seeing them collapse in pain, their bodies becoming big once again in a flash of light, and then the horror Tsuna had felt as bandages began to cover them. But they were strong. Colonello started to tear the bandages off of Lal, always thinking of her before himself, they kept coming back. Reborn was using Leon, who was a knife, to try and tear his own bandages off, and reached over to try and help Uni as well. The other Arcobaleno's followed suit. Then some Vindice came, dragging them away with chains, and Tsuna had managed to see Reborn look at him one last time, before the chocolate orbs became covered in bandages as well, and then the Arcobaleno were gone.

The clearing had become full of bodies. Tsuna wasn't sure which were dead and which people were unconscious. Before the Arcobaleno had been turned into Vindice, Checkerface had… taken care of everyone else. Well, Tsuna looked around the clearing, almost everyone. His guardians were in a similar state of shock as himself, all paced away from each other in a circle.

Tsuna turned to Gokudera, who was on his right, and opened his mouth to say something, to break the silence that filled the area with the memory of death and unspeakable horrors, but before he could, a light shone in the center of their circle. There were seven pacifiers, glimmering, devoid of all color. Hibari was the closest to the circle of light, in fact, he was in it. Tsuna watched it happen.

The light purple flames seemed to be sucked out of the slightly beaten up disciplinary officer. Hibari's eyes widened, but it seemed as if the fire had been taken out of them, which now that Tsuna thought about it, it was. The flames seemed to hover in the air for a second, and Tsuna would have sworn that it looked like a hedgehog for a split second, before one of the pacifier's sucked up the flames, turned the same color of purple. It hovered for a second, separating from the other pacifiers, before latching onto Hibari.

Hibari, despite being so prone to pain, gasped softly (which meant it must be hurting him a great deal) and a white light encompassed him to the point where he could no longer be seen. The circle of light that now held six pacifier's started to expand, crawling closer to its next victim, Ryohei. Tsuna was the farthest from the menacing light.

His mind was reeling as he realized what was happening. They were becoming the next Arcobaleno's. He tried to think what to do. Should he run? Terror kept him rooted to the spot where he was standing. There was a rustle of movement down by his foot and he looked down to see a bloody hand gripping the earth, struggling to help the body it was connected to stand.

Byakuran's body that Tsuna had thought was dead.

The pale skinned boy heaved himself up, standing in front of Tsuna protectively. His hair was stained red and his clothes were cut up, showing many bloody wounds covering his body. Byakuran shook slightly as he struggled to remain standing. He may not be dead, but Tsuna got the distinct feeling that he was certainly at its doorstep.

"B- Byakuran." Tsuna managed to choke out. He managed to see that on the other side of Byakuran yellow flames took the appearance of a kangaroo before entering a pacifier.

"Tsuna," Byakuran used no honorific, surprising Tsuna. "…let me take your place."

"N-no Byakuran." Tsuna said firmly.

"I can buy us time." He insisted.

"No-"

"Sawada-san!" Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard Byakuran call out to him in such a respective manner, Ryohei's scream of pain echoing in the background. "Let me do this! Don't you trust me?"

"No." Tsuna deadpanned. "…but I know you're our best chance right now." There was a bull made of green flames for a second before that was gone into a green pacifier.

"You are absolutely correct." Byakuran said. He raised his ring hand out so it was parallel to the ground and it burst into sky flames, the entire hand trying to contain them. "I can take the curse for you." Byakuran said. "But don't worry, you'll be busy enough." Byakuran grabbed Tsuna's arm and the flames wrapped around him, he gasped in surprise and the world went black.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes to a pale blue sky. He was on a precipice overlooking a wide expanse of salty water, the foam curling on the waves. He glanced behind him to see a grove of trees going on for as long as he could see. It was so calm here. So much calmer than the scene he had come from. Now that he thought about it, how did he get here?

"I'm glad you made it okay." Tsuna turned back to the edge of the cliff to see a certain white haired man sitting there, his violet eyes reflecting the ocean. Had he been there the whole time?

"Where are we?" Tsuna asked, sitting down next to Byakuran.

"This is the lane in between alternate realms, or parallel worlds as you might know them as." He replied.

"This is the place in between worlds? I would've thought it would be more… empty." Tsuna said.

"The place is like a very malleable metal, it conforms to the wishes of whoever is here." Tsuna thought about that for a bit. He wasn't sure what he thought Byakuran would picture the perfect place as, but this wasn't what would've first come to mind.

"So…" Tsuna started, images of the seven transparent pacifiers coming to mind. "…what's this grand master plan of your?"

"Not a plan Tsu-chan~" Byakuran finally turned to Tsuna, looking him straight in the eyes. "…a gamble." Tsuna sighed to himself. Of course.

"So, what's this gamble?" He asked.

"Well, as I've been studying the relation between different worlds and I've come to the conclusion that due to the fact that time and space are always related, time moves differently in each respective world. So, I could send your soul into the body of a Tsuna who recently died, because otherwise there would be a problem with two souls in one body, and you could spend weeks researching a way to counter the Arcobaleno curse and cure the Vindice, since one must exist, and hardly any time would have passed in our world since not only would your body be temporarily without a soul but I would infer that the more time one has the Arcobaleno curse placed on them the harder it would be to reverse it and…" Byakuran paused. "…and you're looking at me like I just grew two heads."

"Well, duh." Tsuna said plainly. "You sound like you know what you're doing."

"Oh, Tsu-chan~ you wound me~" Byakuran complained, pouting.

"So, what's the catch?" Tsuna said.

"You're so smart Tsu-chan!" Byakuran said with a smile. "This is of course a parallel world, in this world you have a younger brother, but it has been decided that he will become Decimo. Reborn is coming the day when you come in, the Tsuna of that universe died of an unexplainable heart attack in the middle of the night. No one will know you should be dead."

"So, my guardians won't know me?" Tsuna asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean you can't befriend them again~" Byakuran said cheerfully.

"Will you be there?" Tsuna asked. He hoped so; he needed someone he knew to help him.

"Well, the me of that universe would have to be dead," Byakuran's eyes became clouded and Tsuna started to wonder, did Byakuran feel when he died in other universe's? "…I'm, I mean, he, is in a coma." Tsuna knew what he should ask.

"Is there any brain activity?"

"No, the doctors haven't realized it yet, but he's already gone." Byakuran's eyes cleared back up. "So, I'll be able to help you if you need it, but it might take me a while, the Arcobaleno curse has started to touch my soul, so it will be hard to move it to my body in that universe."

"Okay," Tsuna stood up. "…I'm ready." Byakuran nodded and lit his ring on fire, Tsuna lit his own ring of fire as well. They 'brofisted' each other, making their sky flames connect. This time the world went white as Tsuna's soul went reeling to a parallel world.

* * *

Byakuran looked at where Tsuna had been. He would have to keep his soul here, in between worlds, otherwise he would lose his only way of communicating with Tsuna. His soul belonged to his body from their universe, so even when he went to the parallel world he knew he'd carry the curse of the rainbow with him, it would get worse the more it touched his real body, it hurt even now, and the curse hadn't even given him the pacifier yet.

He thought about Tsuna's question, about the him in that world, that was probably the best way he had died yet. He liked it also when he spontaneously combusted due to flame core weakening, just a flash of heat and then nothing, very little pain.

On some degree he could always feel what his other selves were feeling, especially when he slept. Like the one that's in Vindice, when he visited that world unintentionally when he slept he would wake up and forget that he could breathe without the mask and panic.

He hated drowning, that dragged out, the feeling of panic of being unable to breathe, when he opened his mouth only to feel water crash into his lungs, the hopelessness connected to the weight on his leg. No matter what he did and when it happened, if he died in another universe he'd experience it in his dreams.

He hoped he'd manage enough strength to help out Tsuna, that no good boy would never in a million years be able to handle this. He laughed to himself as he stared at the ocean, the mare in Italian, and started to gather his strength in the oddly fitting setting.

* * *

**'****kay, new story, I hope you guys like it. It's a new idea I got. Please review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff :)**


	2. Ieyasu

His eyes opened to the same view. The same messy room. The same orange comforter. Everything seemed so… the same, it took him a moment to remember why Reborn didn't give him a rude awakening. That's right, he was in a parallel world.

Tsuna decided to lay in bed for a moment, trying to feel his body, trying to see how it wasn't his. He could still feel his flames burning in his heart. He could feel the softness in his hands, they were unused. His body was slightly shorter, he had lost a few inches. He curled his toes up, wanting to spend the rest of the day in this comfortable bed and try to forget the memories of his friends passing, but he knew he had to get up.

Sluggishly he sat up in his bed, looking around his room. It was the same as it should be. It was extremely messy, clothes strewn across the room, books in random places, a few bad tests lying crumpled on the ground.

Tsuna finally got up and started to walk towards his closet, he had an hour before he needed to get to school. However, after only a few steps he crashed to the floor, bumping his chin on the ground. Apparently even though he was no longer _mentally _a clutz he was still physically a clumsy boy. That was one thing he'd have to work on, bringing his body back up to how fit he really was.

After putting on his uniform and tripping down the stairs he decided to help his mom with breakfast, who was busily making omlets. It occurred to Tsuna that he hadn't seen his twin up yet, not even when he finally finished making breakfast and sat down to eat with his mom.

"Wow Tsu-kun, this is really good!" She beamed at him, then pulled a pouty face. "Tsu-kun, could you go wake up your brother?" She asked, Tsuna replied with a yes and put his plate in the sink. There was ten minutes until school started.

A door down the hallway a bit had the words Ieyasu plastered on in big black letters. Gently Tsuna knocked on the door, and opened it. The room was worse than his was, if that was possible. There was a lump on the bed, gently rising up and down with each breath. Tsuna shook the sleeping form slightly.

"Ieyasu, wake up." He said. Suddenly a fist came up and hit him in the jaw.

"Tsuna! What did I tell you about waking me up?!" Ieyasu yelled his face contorted with anger. He looked more like their dad, his hair was blonde and his eyes blue. Tsuna was so stunned he could just stare. "Answer me when I talk to you!"

"N-not to." Tsuna found himself stuttering, so surprised he found himself acting similar to what his bodies instincts were, to bow down to the younger brother. After that Tsuna left for school, he could hear Ieyasu rushing around the house, yelling about how no one had woke him up.

School was the same as it was before Tsuna met Reborn, for the most part. He did pretty well in subjects like math and history, but he still had a hard time during anything that required physical strength, like gym, and he managed to get plenty of scrapes and bruises from tripping in the halls.

Loneliness started to gnaw at him since he entered the school. He could see Hibari watching the students, his gaze going over Tsuna, ignoring him completely. There was Yamamoto, hanging out with the baseball team, he didn't call out when Tsuna passed. Tsuna had never realized how much he genuinely enjoyed being with his guardians, how much flavor they brought to his life.

When he got home Ieyasu ignored him all together, kicking Ieyasu around. Ieyasu stubbornly said that there was no way a baby could tutor him, and despite how much Tsuna would love one more reason to hate his 'brother', he couldn't deny that he had had a similar reaction when he saw had first seen Reborn.

Tsuna hadn't, however, continued to think that throughout the rest of the day.

At dinner Ieyasu was still trying to undermine Reborn and was still getting punished. Reborn had yet to acknowledge Tsuna's existence. Watching Reborn punish Ieyasu, stopping occasionally to eat and compliment Nana's cooking, then hear Nana squeal about how cute Reborn was, was surprisingly nostalgic.

In his mind he was in Ieyasu's place, there were bombs in the background, Lambo would be chasing I-Pin, Bianchi would be cooking desert, Gokudera and Yamamoto would be eating with them. It occurred to him that the best information he could possibly get on Arcobaleno curse would be through Reborn, but that wasn't an option at the moment.

"So you're his brother." A statement made by Reborn. Tsuna was surprised and looked up at the baby.

"Y-yes." Great, he was back to stuttering. Reborn studied him for a moment before writing him off and going back to ignoring. That hit Tsuna for a minute, and he realized something. He. Had. Nothing.

He had no way to protect anyone. No gloves. No rings. No guardians. No bullets. No pills. Nothing. He stood up rapidly from the table, gaining the stares from those at the table.

Tsuna was still for a moment before running out the door. He felt as though he was suffocating. He ran, not knowing where he was going. His feet led him where they wanted. To where he needed to go. He didn't question when he arrived at the hospital, nor when he entered and went down the hall. He walked under the sign marked 'coma ward' and walked over to the one room that had a light on, his gut leading him there.

Inside there was a sickly man with matted down white hair. Tsuna collapsed, tears running down his face as he crouched to the side.

"I didn't know it would be this hard. Why aren't you here to help me? They really don't know me, Reborn doesn't even care about me! I don't know what to do!" He looked up at Byakuran with tears streaming down his face. There was no reply, only silence. Tsuna slowly got up and was about to leave when something caught his eyes.

On the nightstand was a lone piece of white cardstock paper. There was one word shakily written on it. Amid the beeping of machine and the shine of wires hooked up to Byakuran Tsuna read one word. Lambo.

What? He thought to himself. Why did Byakuran want to tell him about Lambo? Maybe what would Lambo do in this situation? Well, Lambo would cry and run into a corner. Then he'd say gotta stay calm- wait a minute, was that what Byakruan was trying to tell him? To stay calm? He looked at Byakuran.

"Thank you," Tsuna gently walked over to the slumbering patient… and then punched him in the face. "…For nothing!" He shouted. "telling me to tolerate would have done fine, stop being so cryptic you marshmallow eating idiot." Tsuna walked out the, and he'd never admit it, but his breath did come easier to him, and a smile did grace his lips.

* * *

Byakuran rubbed his cheek, man, Tsuna punched hard. He was still in the lane in between, but he had mustered up enough strength to send Tsuna that one note.

Byakuran thought about one time they had had a sleep over. It had been him, Tsuna, Uni, and Enma. He was lazily reading a cooking magazine, reading a delicious looking marshmallow cake. The other three were grouped together on the other side of the room, whispering rapidly to eachother, he raised one eye brown lazily, what were they up to?

Tsuna and Uni shoved Enma over Byakuran, they were all in their pajamas, apparently they had chosen him to ask him whatever they wanted.

"C-can you show us parallel worlds?" He asked. Byakuran's mind blanked and he lifted the magazine back up to his face so his eyes were peaking over it.

"Do you guys want refreshments?" He asked.

"Don't change the subject." Uni complained. Byakuran continued to fend them off, he couldn't do that o them. There were plenty of good worlds, put he could still feel the pain of when he died, when he was tortured, waking some days and not knowing where you are, was this the chains that held him down, or should he not open his eyes, for he was in the Vindice prison?

He eventually left to make everyone hot cocoa, still not answering their questions. He swore he could never bring that pain to them.

Byakuran, in the lane in between, grimaced to himself, he had broken that promise.

* * *

**Kinda a filler to set the stage for when Gokudera comes, so I hope you guys are enjoying it! Please review and favorite and follow. Thanks for reading ;)**


	3. Enter: Gokudera Hayato

Tsuna started to get used to things. He was dealing with everything pretty well now, and hadn't broken down as bad as he had the first day. Ieyasu was apparently in love with Kyoko and had asked her to go out with him, which irked Tsuna to no end, but Kyoko ignored him a lot of the time, mostly because Hana told her to stay away from a 'monkey' like him, and for once Tsuna really appreciated Hana's protective, anti-boy, attitude.

Tsuna daily visited Byakuran. Only occasionally were there notes like there had been on the first day, which really made sense, because as far as Tsuna could tell it put a lot of strain on Byakuran since his heart monitor readings would plummet when there was a note. (yes, Tsuna dropped by enough to know what reading were normal and which weren't) Most of the times the notes weren't that important and they always had one word, like 'hard' or 'persevere.' One time it had been 'marshmallows and Tsuna had sighed, but nevertheless brought a bag of jumbo marshmallows. They lay untouched on the bed stand.

Tsuna, meanwhile, had been doing his best to get his body back to where he really was. He ran to school every day and did sit-ups in his room when he was done with his homework. He had taken to going on walks regularly and he even went to a local gym occasionally and lifted weights. It occurred to him the night after he freaked out that if he was determined enough he could get into dying will mode, but it still bugged him that he didn't have a sure fire way to.

Also, he was trying his best to catch up on his alternate selves past. Apparently, from what he had dug up, he was still really no-good in this universe, the only difference was that he had a younger, but intimidating and much more physically fit, brother to answer too. Tsuna was doing his best to do whatever Ieyasu wanted, he couldn't give who he really was away, Tsuna didn't have to ask Byakuran to know that was a big no-no.

He sat in school, in the middle of math, staring off into the window. He sighed nostalgically, he closed his eyes and pretended that Yamamoto was next to him, fight with Gokudera, he could almost hear Gokudera's voice right now… Tsuna eyes snapped open.

Gokudera Hayato was walking towards him, his brows scrunched up in fury, his stare seemed to burn into Tsuna's soul. Tsuna was stunned, he couldn't remember the last time Gokudera had glared like that. Sure, he still galred at his enemies, but the Gokudera he knew was at least a bit more understanding, of everyone. This Gokudera seemed so narrow minded.

Tsuna was still contemplating this when Gokudera walked up and kicked his desk.

Tsuna's hands went down to his knee, which was now bruised, and was pouting slightly. The kids around him were whispering about what could have possibly happened. Tsuna wanted deperatly to talk to Gokudera, he really wanted to befriend him, but he couldn't do that during class. Maybe after school…

* * *

Tsuna didn't see Gokudera after school. It was like he had simply disappeared. He thought about what had happened in his world, since this one was following the same order of events pretty closely. Let's see, he saw Gokudera, then he fought- wait, that's it, Gokudera is probably fighting Ieyasu while he was busy having his head up in the clouds. Explosions from the roof grab Tsuna's attention, and he darted up there, going as fast as his feet could carry him.

He opened up the door to see Ieyasu in dying will mode. Unlike Tsuna, Ieyasu was just focusing on smacking the dynamite's to the side. Tsuna grew worried, if he was just smacking them to the side then… His head jerked up to see Gokudera getting out his triple bomb. Things seemed to go in slow motion as Tsuna watched an all too familiar scene play out.

A single dynamite fell from the silverettes hands. Then two more. Then all of the already lit dynamite's fell to the ground. However, Tsuna saw something this time he didn't see the first time. He saw the fear creep into Gokudera's gaze. It hurt Tsuna, to see his friend grow that scared.

"You are the tenth." Gokudera whispered, knowing he was going to die and wanting to tell him what he had realized in his last moments. Tsuna's mind went blank and he wasn't completely sure what happened next. Tsuna's eyes turned orange as he unintentionally tapped into his dying will flames. He sped towards Gokudera so fast all the others could see was a blur.

Tsuna shoved Hokudera softly (well, as softly as you can shove someone when you're travelingat super fast speeds) out of the range of the explosion.

When Gokudera would later look back on the incident all he would be able to remember is that moment when time seemed to stand still and he caught a glimpse of ornage eyes that held so much concentration and care he wasn't even sure it wasn't some illusion, and a distinct familiar and strangely nostalgic feeling.

Tsuna realized, to some extent, what he had done, and ran. What was he thinking?!

* * *

Gokudera got up, still slightly stunned. Who was that man? He looked around, but all he could see was a glaring Ieyasu, Reborn, and a smoldering crater in the roof. His eyes widened and fear gripped his heart once again, that was almost _him._

He got up and dusted himself up slightly. Ieyasu started to walk towards him and Gokudera immediantly hit the floor.

"I was wrong, you are indeed worthy being the tenth Vongola J-" Gokudera was about to call Ieyasu Jyuudaime, it would make sense to call him that after all, but for some reason the word stuck in the back of his throat. "…Decimo."

"Hmf." Was his only reply, and it was so silent that Gokudera thought that maybe he was gone before he felt a foot land on his head. "I guess I can make you my subordinate, just don't get too annoying."

"Of course, Decimo!" Gokudera exclaimed. He tried to smile at the boy, but he felt it falter for a second. Something in the back of his mind told him that it was wrong to follow this boy. His mind still dwelling on the orange eyes. He shoved it to the side and put a scowl back on his face. He was getting too soft, that was probably it.

* * *

Reborn replayed the scene countless times in his head, going over what had happened. Someone had opened the door to the roof, but Reborn couldn't remember who. Obviously the person had flames and had chosen to save Gokudera, in fact, they had sky flames if he wasn't mistaken (and he never was) Reborn had been so engrossed in the fight that he hadn't noticed who it was.

He cursed himself slightly, what was this, amateur hour? He would need to track down this possible threat/ally.

* * *

Tsuna sat in Byakuran's room. The nurse had noticed how often he came here. When she asked him why he had said he was family. Now that he thought about it, they kinda were. Byakuran, Tsuna, Enma, and Uni had all become like siblings to eachother.

"…so then I saw him drop all his dynamite, and I must have accidentally used my flames or something, because then I save him. But I couldn't get caught, so I ran away before anyone could see me!" Tsuna was grinning from ear to ear. It felt good to tell Byakuran this kind of stuff, even if he couldn't reply. "Well, let's see if you have a message for me today."

Tsuna went over to Byakuran bedside. Sure enough, there was a piece of cardstock paper, but this time there was something on it. A small ring with a tiny orange gem on it, the only words on the paper was 'e-rank.'

Tsuna's smile grew. Byakuran had gotten him a ring. Sure it wasn't as good as he was used to, and he'd have to be really careful to control his flames in order to not burst it into pieces on his first try, and maybe he wasn't sure he would be able to fight that well without his gloves and his dying will pills, but at least with this it would be a bit easier for him to hone his flames.

* * *

Byakuran was sweating profusely, lying on his back, facing the blue sky. It was cloudy now, probably because of how much energy it had taken to get that ring to Tsu-chan. It was worth it though, he could dimly hear Tsuna's words to his coma self bounce through the lane in between.

He was telling Byakuran how much he appreciated it. Byakuran wished he could tell Tsuna it wasn't a problem, but it would probably be a few days before he could even leave a note for Tsuna. Either way, he was gald Tsuna was getting out of his funk, watching his friends become his brother's guardians (because even Byakuran could tell that would be how things would happen) would be hard enough on him.

* * *

**Well, this chapter and the quick update is really thanks to all the reviewers. I was thinking this might have been a bit of a dud fan fiction, and then over night BAM! Suddenly all these reviews, and favorites, and followers, so thank you all, and don't forget that reviews really are what keep my writing ;)**


	4. The Baseball Star

Tsuna took a deep breath. In. Out. Focus. He had to do this. He knew if he didn't start now he'd never get around to it, and that wasn't an option. This was necessary. For his sanity.

"K-Kyoko." He cursed himself as his voice cracked.

"Hm." The idol of Namimori twirled around, her eyes landing on the brunette. Tsuna gulped, his face turning red. Mafia training didn't teach you how to calm down the beating of your heart.

"I- I just wanted to say hi." Tsuna felt his face go even redder. What had he been thinking? He couldn't ask her out or anything. He didn't want to date her; he just wanted them to at least be friends again.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, and her smile seemed to make the weight on Tsuna's shoulder at the moment lift a fraction. "That's really nice of you!" She beamed at him.

"Kyoko, what did I tell you about talking to brainless monkeys." And cue Hana.

"Hana, Tsuna-kun was just saying hi-" Kyoko turned to Tsuna quickly. "…It is okay if I call you Tsuna-kun, right?" Tsuna nodded, slightly stunned.

"Come one Kyoko." Hana grabbed said girl by the arm and started to drag her away. Tsuna sighed; he really was a mess right now. After the whole Gokudera thing Tsuna had been really careful not to be around him too much, he didn't want the sliver haired boy to realize he had been the one that had saved him

Tsuna had also started to practice with his new ring Byakuran had given him. The first time he had overestimated how much of his flames it could take and the gem now had a crack down the center of it. From there he had learned to just do some basic exercises with it, pretty much just inserting his flame in it and slowly raising it to test how much it could contain.

Tsuna sighed as the teams for baseball were picked. Naturally, he was the last on to be picked, well, technically he wasn't picked yet, since no one wanted him. His own brother was the head of one of the teams and he still wasn't picked!

"Hey, Tsuna, you can join our team!" Tsuna's head nearly snapped off as he whipped his head around to find the familiar voice.

"No, he'll just drag us down, Yamamoto!" Someone complained.

"Hey, you guys have me, so it'll be fine, right?" The rest of the teammates sighed but finally agreed to letting 'dame-Tsuna' on the team.

They won the game, no thanks to Tsuna of course, he couldn't give away that he wasn't as no good as they thought. (plus he was still trying to train up his body) He was left with cleaning up the field, apparently Ieyasu had done something really bad in one of his classes (surprise surprise) and was stuck with cleaning too. Things got really awkward.

"Help has arrived!" Tsuna looked up, trying to fight down the memories that bombarded his mind. Everything was so much like it had been _that_ time.

"Hey, Tsuna, you seem to be a pretty trust worthy guy," Tsuna appreciated Yamamoto even more for ignoring Ieyasu who was now glaring at the two of them. "…baseball's been pretty hard on me lately. Things have been going kinda down hill, what do you suggest I do?"

Tsuna opened his mouth. He had predicted that something like this might happen. The events seemed to be going in the same order as they had been the first time and he didn't want a repeat of Yamamoto's suicide attempt. He would tell him not to worry. He'd tell him everything would be okay.

"That's a stupid question." Ieyasu spoke up in a harsh voice. "If you're having a hard time, you just have to practice more, obviously you aren't trying hard enough." Yamamoto looked stunned for a minute.

"Um…I guess." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait, Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed, darting over to him. "Ignore what Ieyasu said, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Yamamoto looked at Tsuna blankly.

"No, he's probably right." And Yamamoto walked away, looking very defeated and broken. Boiling anger rose up in Tsuna. This was his _family. _Ieyasu had just hurt his _family._

All thoughts of pretending to be the Tsuna of this world fled from his mind, and he saw red. Before he knew what was happening he was running up to Ieyasu and holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tsuna yelled at Ieyasu, who was looking rather surprised. "DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES. YAMAMOTO IS MY FRIEND!" Tsuna looked off to the side. He remembered his dream last night. Seeing Yamamoto's flames forced out of his body and the scream when the pacifier was placed on him. "…he's my family." A lone tear went down his face.

Tsuna shoved Ieyasu slightly and walked away, all the fight drained out of him. His brother was left there, too stunned to speak. From the shadows a baby watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Reborn was staring at Tsuna. What happened? Reborn was very much aware of the subtle changes in the boy in the past weeks. He had been slightly less afraid from Ieyasu, he also had become slightly less noodle armed, but over all Reborn could see why Iemitsu had been so determined that Ieyasu was supposed to be the Tenth Vongola. The slight change in Tsuna could be written off as puberty at work.

But this? This completely contradicted the files Reborn had read on Tsuna. He had seemed to have a deep connection with the baseball player, he was supposed to be friendless. He had gotten angry at Ieyasu, he was never supposed to get angry at his brother. He shouted at Ieyasu with no fear of any repercussions, he was supposed to suppress his feeling. Puberty was one thing, but this? This was a complete change of personality.

Reborn smiled to himself. Finally, something interesting was beginning to unfold.

Tsuna babbled to Byakuran about his day. His tone was slightly sad, but he tried his best to keep upbeat. He was 99% sure that Byakuran could hear him, so he didn't want to ruin his mood if he was happy at that place in between place. They really needed a better name for it.

He told him his plan for tomorrow in order to save Yamamoto. Since Byakuran couldn't see Tsuna at least he couldn't see all the bruises he had gotten from Ieyasu when he had gotten home. Tsuna still thought it had been worth it.

He told Byakuran about how he didn't know much about rings, but he was really happy that the one Byakuran had given him looked really plain so it didn't catch any attention. Tsuna didn't mention he had already cracked it, why bother with the details.

Tsuna finally got up stretched. He checked the table, but there was nothing there. He bid Byakuran farewell and left Byakuran to his sleep which he may never wake up from.

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon, painting the sky a brilliant color of gold and red, orange mingling in between the two colors, a soft wind came across the roof of the school, and tear came down Yamamoto's face, but a smile graced his lips.

'_You're always so handsome when you smile Yamamoto, you should always remember that' _That had been some of the last words his mother had told him. He had been so young at the time, but the words still rang clearly in his head.

Maybe she'd be waiting for him.

He was fully aware that he had attracted a large group around himself, but they all kept their distance. That was it, wasn't it? He was popular, not liked. There is a difference, you know. A lot of people know the baseball star, but no one knew Yamamoto, no one was willing to get to know Yamamoto. How was he supposed to be friends with people who didn't like him for who he was?

He took a last glance at the people watching him. Their stares were scared, but not heartfelt. They'd miss the baseball star, not Yamamoto. He looked down at the cast on his arm. They'd leave him anyway, at least for a while, now that he couldn't play. He was just relieving them from having to pretend to still like him.

He slowly took his hands off of the guard rail. He leaned slightly forward, and gravity took care of the rest. For a second he seemed to stay in the air, as if he might fly, and then he fell, the ground approached him quickly, as if to greet him, and Yamamoto realized something.

He was afraid to die.

A figure leaped from one of the nearby trees. It crashed into his body with so much force that the world became blurred. He managed to see a pair of bright orange eyes, matching the sunset, and then blacked out as glass shattered and he fell into an empty classroom.

When Yamamoto woke up he'd be in the infirmary. No one would know who saved him, and Ieyasu would ask him to be his subordinate. Yamamoto needed a way to track down who saved him.

He agreed.

* * *

Tsuna frowned at the second crack on his ring. Man, he never thought having so many flames would actually be this much of a problem.

He walked into Byakuran's room with a fresh bag of Marshmallows. It only seemed right to pay respect every week, but the pile was really starting to pile up with no one eating them.

He asked Byakuran if Yamamoto had really gotten the curse put on him, if it had really been that little of a while ago. He had been the next one closest to the pacifiers after Lambo, so time really did go a lot slower in other worlds than the one you were in.

* * *

Byakuran laughed as he heard about Tsuna's shenanigans. At least everything was going okay. Tsuna seemed to be cheering up considerably. Apparently Tsuna was getting dreams that came from what his real body was seeing in their original world.

Byakuran shuddered slightly. The curse was starting to really soak into his body, and he wanted to give Tsu-chan a really good gift soon, so he wasn't going to send any letters, he would need all the strength he had in order to get Tsuna what he really needed.

As soon as Tsuna walked into the room Byakuran could feel the tremors that he had made in the ring. He was going to fix that.

* * *

**Well, here we are again, another chapter later, and you guys still manage to baffle me. So, I want to include Kyoko and Haru a ton, so be prepared for Haru to come in as soon as possible. I really love all the reviews I get, you guys really make my day! Please reviews and follow and favorite 3**


	5. The Lightning and the Spring

Tsuna was cooking dinner silently. His mom had gone on a shopping spree and left dinner up to him. Noise from the other room rose to his ears, no matter how much he attempted to block it out. Ieyasu was talking (actually civil for once) to Yamamoto and Gokudera. They were working on homework, Ieyasu had been determined that his 'subordinates' should give him the answers to his math homework.

A series of explosions rocked the house and Tsuna tuned them out, it was probably just Reborn and his Spartan tutoring. At least, he thought that was it until the front door opened.

"Gotta…Stay….Calm…." His head whipped around. A small five year old in a cow suit and with a huge afro was crying, tears coming from his eyes and snot dripping out of his nose. Tsuna finished setting the plates and laying out the food as quickly as possible.

"Ieyasu-kun, you and your friends can have dinner whenever you're ready, I', going to be gone for a bit." He swept Lambo up into his arms, who, being so beaten up and all, didn't ask any questions and simply began to cry into Tsuna's shirt.

"What did I tell you about calling me Ieyasu-kun?!" Tsuna's twin yelled, but the brunette ignored him and went outside, his feet taking him to a place in memory.

Slowly he rubbed circle on Lambo's back until the boy's sobs subsided and he was just hickuping slightly. The small boy looked up at Tsuna with big emerald eyes, wonder reflected in them.

"W-who are you?" Lambo's grip tightened on Tsuna's shirt. "Y-you're not with Reborn, are you?" Tsuna nodded. He arrived on the grassy plain out looking the lake, putting Lambo down.

"So… why are you here?" Tsuna already knew the answer.

"Lambo is supposed to be here to kill Reborn." The cow child replied, looking out at the lake. "Lambo Bovino, likes grapes, and wants to rule the world," He looked up at Tsuna. "…who are you?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call you Tsuna."

"I am the great Lambo, so I will call you Tsuna-nii, whether you like it or not!" Tsuna smirked a bit and patted the boy on the head.

"Well, if the great Lambo-san says so, I guess I can live with that." Tsuna got up to leave. He felt Lambo cling to his arm.

"Y-you must take Lambo-san with you, you are now Lambo-sans brother, you must take him with you!" Tsuna stared at Lambo, of course he was going to take him home, Lambo had nowhere else to go.

"Come on Lambo."

* * *

"What are you doing with that cow?!" Ieyasu yelled. Yamamoto looked up in surprise at the not so sudden outburst. There was Ieyasu's older twin… Tsuna was it? Yamamoto always got a weird feeling when Tsuna was in the room. Like something was tugging at his soul, telling him he was forgetting something.

Yamamoto shook his head. He was probably just imagining things. He needed to find that boy that saved him, which, if he really thought about it, could be anybody. He sighed slightly and turned back to the page with problems all over it, only the first few filled out. He tried to adjust his position so that he wasn't leaning so much on his broken arm.

"Huff, I'm going to go deal with my no good brother." Ieyasu stood up, and Yamamoto got the distinct feeling that he was just finding an excuse to leave.

"We'll be here, Decimo." Called Gokudera. Yamamoto looked at his companion curiously. He didn't quite get Gokudera Hayato. He seemed like he was Ieyasu's number one fan, but Yamamoto got the feeling the Gokudera was really sticking with Ieyasu for more of a reason than that.

"What do you mean, baseball idiot?" Yamamoto's eye brows shot up. Oh, he had spoken out loud.

"Well, Ieyasu is a cool guy and everything, but I also was hoping that by following him I could find out who had saved me."

"Saved you from your suicide attempt, right?" Gokudera had his eyebrows scrunched together and was looking at Yamamoto disapprovingly, almost accusingly. "I don't know why, but that really bugs me."

"Yeah, someone saved me, but I never got a good look at him, I just caught a glimpse of orange eyes."

"You too?! Someone with orange eyes saved me as well!" Gokudera seemed to notice that his outburst could be considered friendly and calmed down.

"We could work together to find him." Yamamoto suggested.

"I guess we could, since we don't have many other option… baseball idiot."

"Hey, did you guys finish my homework yet?!" Ieyasu bellowed as he stormed into the room.

"Haha, not yet." Yamamoto said, but he sent a look to Gokudera, and for once he realized he may get a real friend after all.

* * *

Tsuna was out taking a walk. He had left Lambo with his mom when she got home. Ieyasu was making a big deal over nothing really. Tsuna rolled his eyes. Ieyasu was just a really immature kid, he really was worried if his other self had been so intimidated in him, but then again, before he met Reborn he really had been quite the wimp.

He whistled lightly to himself as he walked up the bridge, his song, however, faltered as he saw who was walked, like a tightrope walker, on the railing.

Haru.

He did his best to ignore her, but it was hard when she talking so loud to herself. She babbled on about whatever she wanted, about her day, about the sky, about the ocean, about whatever crossed her mind, even though Haru didn't think anyone was listening.

That was one of the things Tsuna liked about Haru, she was so open minded about everything. He watched her for bit, elegantly walking on the railing. It seemed like something Haru would do, walking on the railing. She was in her uniform, and was wearing her school shoes. They had little traction.

And her foot slipped.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he watched her start to fall. He darted forward toward her falling form, but his hand passed only through air and scream split through the air, filled with terror. A splash resounded through the air, and Tsuna looked at the water, bubbles rose to the top but Haru didn't surface.

Tsuna wasn't aware that he climbed over the railing, only that suddenly he was falling towards the water, and that he wasn't the best swimmer either. But he ignored that. He needed to save Haru, a small, almost silent crack came from his hand as it lit up in flames and his eyes turned orange once again.

Water enveloped him, and a chill entered his body, drenching his clothes. He opened up his eyes, and saw the frantically moving form of Haru deep in the water. He surged towards her and grabbed her into his arms. With a few strong pushes he made it to the bank, and the fire died and his eyes returned to their chocolate brown.

Haru coughed up water, and Tsuna patted her slightly on the back. She turned to him, and so much familiarization was in her eyes that he could have sworn that it was the Haru from his world. Her teeth closed together and her lips spread open, as if she were to say a t, to say his name. At the last second it changed into a Y.

"You're Haru's savior!" She enveloped him in a hug, both of their clothes dripping wet on the muddy banks of the river. "What's your name?"

"T-Tsuna." He stammered.

"Well, Tsuna-kun, Haru is forever in you debt." She lokoed at Tsuna with loving eyes and Tsuna seemed to remember that this was extremely similar to how he had become friends with Haru originally. He smiled back.

"You can repay me by being my friend." He replied.

"Nope!" She shook her head. "You are now Haru's boyfriend." Tsuna's eyes widened, he forgot about how crazy Haru was at first.

"No, wait!" He called as she got up.

"We can go out for a date later." She winked at him, and then she was gone.

* * *

Tsuna walked down the white halls. The sterile smell almost suffocated him, and his hair was still dripping slightly, but at least he was in dry clothes. He went to Byakruan's room and was about to open the door when he heard yelling inside. That was strange; no one else ever visited Byakuran except for Tsuna.

He put his ear to the door, listening in.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DO YOU KEEP HAUNTING ME?! I HATE YOU!" The door slammed open and Tsuna had time to see a red head with glasses dash down the hall, and caught a glimpse of tear filled eyes.

Slowly he entered the room, and there was Byakuran's slumbering form. Tsuna told him all about how he had finally met Lambo, and his run in with Haru. Finally he looked at the white piece of paper on the table. He read the solitary word. 'Hand.'

Confused, Tsuna looked at his hands. He then looked at Byakuran. What did he want? He reached over and grabbed one of Byakuran's bone chilling hands. Suddenly their clasped hands lit on fire, and he could feel Byakuran absorbing his flames. He struggled to get away, but Byakuran's hand held fast.

Finally it was released and Tsuna felt tired and drained, although even as he felt that he could tell his flames were replenishing themselves, making up for what Byakuran took quickly.

"What the heck Byakuran." Tsuna looked over and saw the not had changed, it now said the word 'tomorrow.' "Fine, Byakuran, I'll trust you." Tsuna said with a sigh and walked out of the room. He didn't notice the twitch of Byakuran's mouth, forming a small smile before it turned slack once again.

* * *

Byakuran was ecstatic. Tsuna's sky flames swirled around him. He hadn't felt this good since he had started to take the curse for Tsuna. The curse was currently working on Murkuro, who had pulled a Colonello and taken Chorme's place. Anyway, he knew he needed to use these flames for a very delicate procedure. If all went well, he would be able to get it to Tsuna by tomorrow.

However, Byakuran had heard Shouchi yelling at him, and he regretted not thinking of it earlier. Now he wouldn't be able to explain everything that was starting to happen in the other world to Tsuna.

Souls were like a dream catcher or a very malleable metal, they were easily changed and caught the most precious of things. When souls came in contact with each other, whether it was good or for ill, both would change and capture the memories.

Tsuna's soul knew his 'families' souls well, and when it came in contact with them it rubbed off some of the memories of them being together. The people in the other world should, in theory, never have a full recollection, but they will get feeling and impressions.

Shouchi's soul was so warped from his adventures in Byakuran's world from going to the future and the past, that apparently he kept recollecting his times with Byakuran in his dreams.

Byakuran sighed as he looked at the dancing flames and he concentrated, he really needed to get this through to the other world.

* * *

**Ta da~ I am not dead! So, a few things, I love your reviews, and I wanted you guys to know I take every suggestion under serious consideration, so tell me anything you want me to know. Also, on google+ I have started a community called 'The Fandom' so you guys can feel free to join that.**

**Next chapter might be mostly flashbacks, so be prepared ;) Review and everything good like that please.**


End file.
